


木漏れ日

by imojy



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imojy/pseuds/imojy
Summary: “我实实在在的告诉你们，一粒麦子落在地里如若不死，仍旧是一粒；若是死了，就会结出许多子粒来。”（约翰福音12:24）(其实没看过引用原文本，因为喜欢老陀所以研究过。就当自己没理解错。)————————————杰克、是谁？我们之前有见过吗？嗯……不记得了……在舞会上遇到这个号称找了自己很久的怪人时，蕾西这么想着。————————————题目意思是：从树叶之间的缝隙照进来的阳光。警告：橘子性转。百合。百合。百合。警告：角色死得差不多。肉超级洒脱地炖。警告：没有攻/受或者T/P的区分和限制。虽然按定义橘子可能在表现上像“诱受”的感觉，在其他角色眼中。警告：在争取不OOC的时候其实超级OOC。性别和遭遇都变了的橘子都不算出厂时的橘子了。警告：橘子还是站街。遵从原始设定。所以会有什么肉大家应该知道。警告：发泄的脑洞产物。就想写几个梗，“逻辑”什么的当被狗吃了。警告：文笔渣。超级渣。写不出原作的画风。正文全橘子（性冷淡）视角。（雾）警告：坑。慢慢地填。大概6w字左右的量。
Relationships: Lacie Baskerville/Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.0，或是2.0

**Author's Note:**

> 百合啊。再强调一遍。虽然原作BG已经让我很香了(估计是唯一香的BGcp)，但百合星人不搞百合不舒服斯基。即使性转了，橘子的早期境遇和心态是类似的。蕾西不变。所以想写两个封闭内心的人怎么搅和在一起。お楽しみに。  
> 极度虐身虐心。(前期双方都身心俱虐，后期虐心，因为没身可虐了（挖鼻）)  
> BE。  
> 死得不能再死了。结尾应该只有小基还活着。除非我善心大发。  
> 以及oz的设定和原作不一样。当然这个大梗要到中后期才会说明白。哇咔咔。  
> 站街的灵感来源于《轻舔丝绒》这本小说。
> 
> ————————————
>     
>     
>     Summer rain falls on the apple branches
>     Lights from heaven dancing with the shadows
>     
>     Come take my hand
>     Let me be in your forest
>     
>     Sometimes you think loneliness is better than pain
>     And you sink deeper in your valley
>     
>     Is this the place to be, in you memory?
>     
>     No, I never wanna lose you in the forest of the night
>     In vanity's lair
>     Yearning for the angel calling
>     Hear the lonely prayer ringing through the land of rain
>     Across the thin air
>     They sing voice to voice
>     The ancient melodies
>     Calling you
>     
>     Autumn goes by
>     Combing twilight into my hair
>     I look back on the passing tenderness
>     
>     Let me stay by your side
>     In your memory
>     
>     No, you never gonna find me in the forest of the night
>     In vanity's lair
>     No more holy angel calling
>     Hear my lonely prayer ringing through the land of rain
>     Across the thin air
>     We sing voice to voice
>     The ancient melodies
>     I'm calling you
>     
>           ————梶浦由记《forest》
>     
    
    
        莱维走进地牢最里间的隔室。门打开时，里面的人颤抖了一下。
        「今天是不是很安静？其实我想过要你去亲自目睹的。」莱维蹲在被铁链捆住四肢的人身前，「不过被当事人说服了。你知道她是怎么‘说服’我的吗？」
        囚犯的头被提起，被反捆在身后的手却没能摆脱原有的束缚，不自然地扭曲着。金色长发下的嘴张开了一点，但随即将话咽了下去。
        「其实也不叫‘说服’。我之前就跟她提议过，只是不管是你，还是她，都比我预想得更有趣。她走之前要求奥兹华尔德不处死你。他也确实答应了。不过除了‘处死’，还有其他方法的嘛。」他装作痛心疾首的样子，「你说你弄的这一出，除了死了更多本不应该死的，最后得到什么了呢……」
        “你……来就想跟我说这些吗……”沙哑的声音响起，已经与莱维之前听到的完全不一样。
        「我对你没那方面的兴趣。」莱维笑着说，「我想跟你说的话，之前也和蕾西说过。」
        他有意顿了顿。听到这个人压抑不住的深呼吸声。
        「高兴吧，杰克。你将正式与这个世界永别了。」
        这个人和蕾西一样笑了。
        「或许我还是说真名比较恰当。简·贝萨流士？」
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里给了足够多的虐身暗示。包括mob。包括之后alice的出场。如果不能接受，麻烦按个❌。谢谢。  
> 所以改了很多之后，故事的核心是没变的。我还是想让橘子干坏事，而且是遵从内心地干坏事。努力报复世界吧！


	2. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 
>     你没有想任由冲动将一切都结束的时候吗？
>     充满爱的时间是不会一直继续下去的
>     人因为软弱 想要为了别人而生存
>     正是如此 然后产生欲望
>     
>     我们还要去那些未知的地方吗？明明是因为模糊的印象 
>     在这里不就好了吗？要是能迎击那日复一日的明天 
>     就能满足... Float World
>     
>     与其一味追求真实而受伤 我宁肯愚昧一点
>     将爱无限地给予对方才好 呐 是这样的吧？
>     我虽然没有值得被人称道的经验
>     却再次被这种无力感所救赎
>     
>     只要能坚持到黎明 就能重生
>     我祈祷着 眺望着明月
>     还有一晚...？ 已经一晚了？
>     我要容忍些什么才好呢？
>     我还有什么是不能满足的呢...
>     
>     无论孤独怎么支配我 我都不会向他人敞开心胸
>     因为总有一天你会突然感到寂寞而回头
>     而那个时候我想要拥抱你
>     
>     在错误的地方彷徨着 还在期待着什么吗？
>     在这里不就好了吗？只要能迎击那日复一日的明天
>     surround myself... Float World
>     
>     衝動に任して全部(すべて)終わりにしたくなる時ない?  
>     愛に満ちた時間(とき)はいつまでも続きやしない    
>     人は弱さ故に 誰かの為に生きてる  
>     そんなつもりになって そして欲しがる    
>     
>     僕らはまだ 知らぬ場所へ行こうとしてる?  
>     曖昧なイメージのくせに  此処でいいじゃない  
>     めぐり来る明日を迎え撃てば  満ち足りる…Float World    
>     
>     真実ばかり求めて傷つくより愚かでいたい 
>     愛は底なく与えてゆける方がいい…ねぇ そうでしょう?    
>     人に誇れるような経験なんてないけど  
>     処置無しな感じに また 救われたりして    
>     
>     夜明けまでに 生まれ変わる…  
>     祈るように月を眺めていた  
>     あと一夜で…? もう一夜?  
>     何を許容すれば(ゆるせば)いいの?  
>     足りないモノは何だろう…    
>     
>     どんなに孤独が私を支配しても  誰かに心明け渡せない  
>     君がいつか ふと淋しくて振り返る  その時に抱きしめたいから    
>     
>     さまよい違う場所に何かあると期待してるんじゃないの?  
>     ココでいいじゃない  めぐり来る明日を迎え撃てば  
>     surround myself...  Float World 
>     
>           ---GARNET CROW《Float World》
>     
    
    
        在某个下雪的冬天，我们的主角终于找到了一个女孩。这并不是什么特别重要的事情，既不是悲剧或是喜剧的开始，也没有预示着结局的必然。一切只是这么发生了。一切也终将这么发生。
        「杰克·贝萨流士。23岁，贝萨流士子爵家的第三个儿子。」他听到别人这么介绍自己。当然当下的情景并不是自己被“介绍”给女孩家的人们，而是被那些人围住“审问”。比如坐在他对面的这人看着像是“大家长”，虽然捧着茶杯的样子似乎显得悠然。
        「你这么快就调查清楚了啊。」“家长”评论着手下的工作。
        「之前见过。」看不清脸的“手下”老实回答，「他这两年出现在社交场合，也算是有点名气的‘新星’。」
        「喔。能被你注意到，也不只是‘新星’吧。」
        被谈论的主角坐在两位对面发呆。此时他被一群穿红色大袍的人围在女孩家华丽会客间，不知道的或许会觉得自己正与某个神秘组织策划惊天阴谋。“巴斯卡维尔家”确实算一个“神秘组织”，但自己只是一个误入歧途的小白兔而已。
        「我不知道怎么定义这个词。这是别人评价的。」似乎是神秘组织的主要干事的人却表现得无比老实，也不知道女孩这二十来年在这个家里到底是怎么生活的。杰克想着。
        「没有察觉出这个人的危险？」被神秘组织老大评论为“危险”，这件事怎么想都不太对。
        「只是觉得这人有些‘奇怪’，没想到会和她有关系。」
        「没想到的事才是‘奇怪’的。」“家长”总结道，并放下了手中的茶杯，「杰克·贝萨流士。贝萨流士。我好像也就听过这家的名字。你呢？」
        「默默无名的一个小子爵。没有什么特殊的。除了这个突然出现的‘私生子’。」
        「喔。那估计就是旧账了。」家长终于注意到了杰克，猫般的眼睛似乎是很高兴的样子，虽然杰克也不明白有什么好高兴的。「小子，类似的事之前也发生过。我不知道你是贪图她的美貌还是自己产生了某种幻觉。」
        “请问，蕾西在哪里？”
        「你要找的蕾西并不认识你。」
        “我知道。”杰克说，“她不记得我了。这很正常。”
        「是吗。」
        “嗯。这个跟我找她没有什么关系。我只是想见她而已。”
        「是想做爱情故事的悲情主角吗？」家长似乎在嘲讽他。嗯，也算是吧，杰克有点认同。
        “不算悲剧吧。能找到就不是‘悲剧’了。”这句话才是家长想要的回答。
        「你确实很‘奇怪’。」家长声音放高了，「当时见他的时候他也是用这种态度跟女孩子们搭讪的？」
        在杰克回答之前，手下先修正了问题的条件。
        「我只是远着见过，没看到这些。」
        「特例吗……确实有趣。」家长要求手下做得更好，「下次有这样有趣的人应该介绍给我，你也别只是躲在背后盯着人看了。」
        “请问……我可以见见蕾西吗？”被狼盯着的小白兔问道。
        「如果蕾西没有想起你，我不确定是不是该让你活着走出这个屋子。」这次家长没有装着和善的样子。
        “无所谓，让我见到她就行。”小白兔脸上没有什么波澜。
        「要是死前也没法见到她呢？」
        “那就这样吧。没有办法。”小白兔说的话不知道是会让狼高兴还是生气。这只头狼只是看着比较大度，手下们除了那一个其他的大气都不敢出。如果要用“有趣”这个词，这个捕食者才是最“有趣”的。小白兔并没有给狼展现应该看到的反应。
        「那在你死前，我向你介绍一下。」头狼指了指跟班，「这位是，你最爱的蕾西的亲哥哥。奥兹华尔德。」
        黑色短发从红袍中露出，杰克终于看清了脸。他确实想不起来在哪里见过这人了。
        “喔。”
        「然后，我要她哥哥杀了你。这次就不是警告了。」
        狼饶有兴趣地看着自己，怎么好意思让他失望呢？
        “那我还能先见见她再死吗？”
        “杰克。你不用去死。”
        久违的女声的从门口响起。
        「原来是我们的‘公主大人’回来了。你不让？」
        “不用。”蕾西回答。那双不曾在其他人脸上见过的红色眼睛让杰克意识到她确实是这些红袍中的一员。
        红色，其实并不少见。
    
        蕾西将他带出屋子。离开红色狼群后，本应该聊起过去的两人并没有说话。一方等待着开口，另一方却不想在这里开口。
        到了只有两人的湖边，杰克终于放心了下来。
        “或许你不用为了救我装作还记得我。”杰克开口。几年过去，蕾西和记忆中的人也不太一样了。
        “简，你为什么要这样子？”这是蕾西第一次问这句话。
        这个称呼杰克已经很久不从其他人嘴里听到了，除了特殊的几个。而现在，蕾西也将成为“特殊的几个”中的一员。但杰克绝对不会将她和其他人归为一类。
        “你还记得……”
        “刚刚的你，和那时很像。”自始至终，蕾西都没有承认，或者否认，“八年了。”
        “那时，简是你救的。”杰克看着她的黑色长发，“现在，杰克也是你救的。”
        “简，你为什么要变成这样子？”这个问题，杰克，或者说，简，没法回答。
        “受人欢迎，比较方便找你。”
        “只是这样？”
        “嗯。他死后不久，母亲也死了。我拿着信物去了贝萨流士家。体弱多病的小儿子去世，我顶替了那人的位子。”
        “还有几个人知道？”
        “包括你，五个。”杰克回答，“其他都是贝萨流士家的人。”
        杰克的脸被一双手捧起。就像当年一样。那时的自己只是奢望着能去死，却没有料到一切都走向完全相反的境遇。他看着这个想了八年的脸，如此近，却又这么远。
        “这次没有什么瞒着我？”
        “嗯。”他回答得理所当然。
        “那就好。”蕾西给了他一个亲密的拥抱。杰克把头枕在她的肩膀上，吻着头发。
        “谢谢。”杰克说。
        “不用。我高兴你把我当朋友。我也经常想起你。看你活着，也很好了。”
        “能活着见到你……也很好了。”
        “你要接着这么伪装下去？”蕾西再次将杰克的脸掰到自己面前。
        “是的。大概要等到大哥继承家业吧。之前我得安慰失去最喜爱的孩子的老人。”
        “不辛苦吗？”
        “还行。我也喜欢这样。”
        “喜欢？”蕾西皱着眉头。
        “我可以以后也来看你吗？在你这里我就不用伪装了。”
        “当然没有问题。我们是好朋友，对吧？”
        “嗯。是好朋友呢。”简笑了。
    


	3. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非cp间的车注意！  
> 本来想写砍头女王的，想想说不太通还是算了只能搞个原创“金主”惹。
    
    
        “朋友”这个词真是个好词。在入睡前，简还在想着这些。
        在绝大多数人面前，杰克一直是杰克。在有些人面前，杰克一会儿是杰克一会儿是简。而对蕾西而言，简一直是简，因为她并不认识“杰克”。
        简听到敲门声后成为杰克。他打开门，将熟悉的长辈迎入房间。
        “晚上好。”
        “简，我看你没回来就先睡了。你不会在舞会上勾搭上哪个了吧？”
        这次是这个模式吗？变回简的人想着。
        “没有。我是属于您的。”简抬起这个足以做她母亲的人的手亲吻。
        “那为什么？”妇人年纪大了，但保养很好，甚至看着要比活着的母亲还年轻。坐在椅子上的她用眼神示意，简蹲在面前仰着头，望着和蕾西相似的黑色长发。其他地方没有一丝相似之处。她终于可以下这样的论断了。
        “我遇到了小时候见过的一个故人，不巧她是巴斯卡维尔家的。”早已散开的金发接受着他人的抚摸。她闭上眼睛。
        “被发现了？”
        “那个女孩看出我了。但没有告诉其他人。”
        “你是怎么堵上她的嘴的？”
        “至少不是这个样子。”简笑着抬起身，嘴唇触碰到了对方的脸颊。她没有选择太直接的进攻方式，知道这个时候要装着纯洁一点，在应该浓烈地亲吻的时候反而要矜持一些。
        “害怕吗？”另一只手缠上了简的腰。
        “有点，还好那家家主只是当我作为普通的男人追求那个女孩，所以活着回来了。”
        “追求？”
        “我看到那个女孩的时候，怕她发现这些被别人知道，所以选择主动出击了。说我一直在找她。”简的身体靠得更近了些，双手也环上对方的腰，“您不会生气吧？”
        “不会。简你能活着回来也很好。真的没有问题？”
        “放心。是差不多十年前遇到的玩伴。她知道当时的我，所以认同了我这样是为了扮演您的儿子。您知道在巴斯卡维尔家，我能活着回来就不错了，不可能灭口。而且，她在家里没有其他‘朋友’，也很少主动参加社交活动。所以我现在才遇到她。”
        “‘朋友’，吗？”
        “是的。”
        回答完这句话的简正式吻了上去。对方也回应着。至少“母亲”这一关应该是通过了。
        “母亲”在这里从来都不是“母亲”，但在其他地方是。
        “有准备吗？”漫长的接吻结束后，“母亲”也不想再演“母亲”了。
        “我看很晚了，没有准备后面。”
        “那也行。”
        “是，莱娜大人。”
    
        莱娜大人并没有给简太多时间，甚至衣服也没有脱就用假阳具贯穿了身下未着一丝一缕的肉体。
        只要简脱离了她的预定轨道，类似的“惩罚”总是出现。这波冲击带来的是几声压抑的呼痛声。简不仅视线并没有移开身上的人，还伸出双手想要抱她的身体。这既是乞求原谅，也是听话的表现。
        莱娜大人并没有排斥这种表现。她扑在简身上，任由那双手在疼痛中将两人距离收得更近，并且将手中插入简身体内的粗壮之物再向里一步。这一次声音变大了许多。她用热吻奖励着简，手也已放开那几乎完全捅入的东西。
        感受不到肌肤的简只能靠对方抚摸自己的双手和口中纠缠的舌头缓解着身下的异物带来的不适。那双手把玩着不大的胸部。寒冷与温暖的交织下两处凸起很快立起。
        “趴着。”
        “是。”东西并没有拔出，也没有其他动作。在莱娜大人下达指令之前，简也不敢有什么动作。
        假阳具被拔出一部分后又捅了进去。伴随着既有欢愉也是痛苦的适应过程，简的长发被拉向后方，通红的脸蛋上混合着的奇妙表情展现在主人面前。
        “喜欢这个吗？”
        一部分没有沉迷于肉体感官的意识还在监督着简的反应。她的嘴微张，呻吟声配合着侵入的节奏让一切变得更有规律。眼睛还是尽可能看着摆弄自己的主人，想要传递能感觉到的快感。这个时候除了给她想要看到的东西外也没有什么别的方法。
        “唔……喜欢……”
        简喘着气，臀部迎合着进出的轨迹抬得更高。她一只手撑着上半身，另一只手主动捏着自己的胸。
        “我呢？”
        “您……更好……”即使努力寻找，那东西带来的绝大部分还是痛苦。“想要……您……”
        “想要什么？”
        “您的……手……”
        简感觉到那只控制着阳具的手转移到了她所期待的地方。作为一个合格的性爱工具，她的下体不曾有一根让主人感觉不快的毛发。主人的手深入肿胀的前端软肉。压抑不住的声音从她嘴里倾泻而出。不再拉着她长发的另一只手拉出了体内那硕大的异物。简一阵颤抖。
        “您的……手……”
        她还在呼唤着主人的怜爱，但主人没想那么轻松就放过她。她没有迎来想要的东西，却有生硬的疼痛从后方传来。
        “不行……没有准备……”简摇着头，不敢直接反抗，只能求饶。那个折磨了她很久的东西试图从另一个通道进入她体内。她深呼吸努力适应着。“疼、慢点……”
        主人一言不发地用那东西折磨着她。
        “太大了，不行……”要是那东西真这么进来，她明天得下不来床。简的身体只能躲避。尝试了几次的主人也没有再为难她。
        “那换个小点的。你怎么睡觉前还戴着耳环？”
        那是今天蕾西给她的耳环。之前她一直保有另一只。为了不让人看出差别，她还是只有右耳戴着。是……刚才想着蕾西自慰的时候有意戴上的……
        她意识到了主人想干什么，但她把冲动压抑了下来，并且主动将耳环摘下。
        没有什么，只是一个普通的物品。她默念着。
        小小的耳环很容易就进入，也没法太深。她被要求保持一个晚上。也就一个晚上吧，和其他的东西没有什么差别。
        莱娜大人这个癖好很早就开始了。相比于其他“大人”更喜欢从她主动侍奉然后被“杰克”侵入，莱娜大人不只喜欢折磨“简”，而且喜欢折磨“杰克”。
        毕竟莱娜大人是真正遇见过“杰克”的人，也是将“简”救出泥潭的人。比起之前那些日子，她的生活已经走入了“正常”的轨道。不管是简还是杰克，对莱娜大人都是很感激的。无论主人想要做什么，她或者他都必须承受。
        真的是这样吗？她感受着后面冰冷的石头，回想起了蕾西将它递给自己时手上的触感。
        主人拍了拍听话的简的后背，手指进入她等待已久的地方。
        除了这个石头，和未来可能但没有用处的见面，什么都没有改变。也不需要改变。
        不是这样的。她要这人去死，也已准备好怎么做了。
    


	4. 1.3


        因为，找到蕾西后，主人就没有用了，甚至还会成为她和蕾西相会的阻碍。至于不需要全程照顾的其他人，只要时不时给点糖并不会影响什么。
        莱娜·贝萨流士两周后死于意外。那时杰克和她走在夜晚的河边，一辆马车突然出现。莱娜夫人意外坠入河中，即使杰克跳入水中救起，年纪加上冬日河水的刺激，即使两个孩子悉心照顾也回天乏术。
        他和大哥，现在不是大哥而是新任家主，确实对母亲照顾有加。葬礼是如此庄重，连他也在啜泣着。
        那位穷苦的马车夫在新任家主的压力下求饶，求不要把他送监狱，只是当时突然有了一个新的生意，而他的老婆刚刚逃离了还有两个孩子的家。如果他再进监狱，他的孩子会死。仁慈的新任家主决定不将杀母仇人逼上绝路，但是要求他和孩子们之后攒够了钱赔偿。杰克看着两人的演出，在心里为其中一位和他的孩子们哀悼。
        这次自始至终，他的手都是清白的，和他的关系并不比现在戴着的两个耳环的关系近太多。毕竟跳入冰冷之中将母亲救起的是杰克，差不多连续五天守在她身边的也是杰克。就连受害者本人在最后对他说，能在那时遇到他真是太好了，并且要求亲儿子对他好一点。
        其实杰克和大哥的关系一直不错，或许是因为大哥一直把他当妹妹看。杰克也很配合大哥的工作，比如这次。大哥应该在内心里很感激他随口说的消息，也以为这些事情只要再灭掉一个口就结束了。
        当然，杰克很感谢比预想中更顺利上钩还没有把自己也算在内的大哥：约翰·贝萨流士。唯一不太满意的事是大哥这次做得不太漂亮，引入了太多不确定因素，为了杀一个人而需要杀其他人，这不符合杰克的审美要求。更严重的问题是这样做更有可能东窗事发，到时候杰克的生活还是会改变。他不希望如此。
        “简你戴上两个耳环了？”葬礼结束后，约翰注意到了这一点。
        “是，前两天整理物品的时候找到另一个了。”当事人回答。
        “这个颜色挺适合你的。”
        “我也很喜欢。”
        “需不需要，完全变回简？”
        “不用，我已经习惯了。”出乎知情者的预料，杰克还是想作为杰克，这不只是因为他顺应莱娜夫人的要求。“还挺喜欢的。”
         大哥知道“杰克”的身份，但不知道“杰克”和母亲的真正关系，只是以为没有女儿又失去小儿子的母亲把眼前这个人当亲生孩子看待，又因为实际是“母女”，所以偶尔看到亲密的互动也没有想太多。
        在大哥面前，杰克或是简确实把莱娜夫人当母亲。就像他刚刚面不改色地说了不会被大哥推翻的谎话一样，连表面的自己也没意识到有什么不对。这是这几年为了活下来学到的最基本的生存技能。
        “简你不需要再陪着母亲了，有什么想做的事吗？”
        “接着当乐器工匠吧。杰克会接着打理这个贝萨流士家的小招牌。”杰克自述。
    
        「杰克？我还以为你忘记这个你找了几年的人了呢。」巴斯卡维尔家族长格连·巴斯卡维尔看着被手下们绑来的可疑人士，噗地笑了出来。
         “不会不会。家里有点事，耽搁了十来天。”杰克挣脱了一下，“就是这几位大哥能不能下手轻一点。我们成为一家人了不能这样了吧。”
        格连笑着示意放开这个普通人。「很多人都被吓傻了之后就不来了。小子你不错，给我们省了些事。但不要想着成为一家人了啊。」
        “蕾西她，是圣女吗？”杰克整了整被扰乱的发辫。
        「额，这个词不太对，应该是‘公主’，还是‘住在城堡里的公主’。」格连想了想，「当然，小子你要是能让公主愿意嫁给你，我是很乐意见到的。」
        “这不才刚开始嘛，不会让您失望的。”杰克觉得自己的志向并不太出格，当然其他人心里只会用“白痴”这个词来形容他说的话。
    
        「不能这样。」面瘫哥哥奥兹华尔德在杰克准备爬树之前说。
        “这叫，惊喜。”杰克才不会听他的，“奥兹华尔德你以后追女孩子的时候也要学会给她惊喜。”
        「我不追女孩子。」哥哥的声音也波澜不惊。
        “那你追男孩子？”
        树下没有回应。反而是没过多久有声音从上方传来。
        “杰克？”
        杰克看到了探出头的蕾西。确实是住在城堡里的公主，所以才会时不时地逃往外面。他刚想说话，却哐地摔了下去。
         「我也不追男孩子。」
        不知道过了多久，他听到了奥兹华尔德的回答。
        “哥哥你这个时候在说什么。”是蕾西的声音。
        「杰克问的问题。我回答了。」
        “杰克你也是，欺负我哥。”
        “不是欺负。”杰克小声反驳。
        「不是欺负。」被欺负的人也没有意识。
         “杰克你清醒了吧？”
         杰克意识到自己躺在蕾西的腿上，闭着眼睛翻过身说，“没有呢。”然后头发被瞅紧了。
        “我说杰克你这几年变得这么……了？”
        脑袋被扯着疼的时候杰克还在想真不愧是蕾西都找不到形容自己的词：轻浮。
        “不是。只是想撒娇……”他爬起身。在场唯一可能感觉到奇怪的人是奥兹华尔德。但奥兹华尔德好像把这个事视为平常而接受了。所以这家里都是些什么人啊？
    


	5. 1.4


        “没想到你哥哥真是这样的人。”简喝着蕾西沏的红茶，没有什么顾忌地评论道。
        “我早就说了嘛，不然那时我怎么会气得离家出走。”蕾西想了会儿，接着说，“他就是太笨了，不知道怎么让周围人愉快些。”
        “他和你们家主是看着相反的两种人。不过我倒是更喜欢你哥一些。”简笑着想起了来的路上作为杰克和奥兹华尔德的对话。杰克跟奥兹华尔德说他准备带蕾西私奔，而对方哦了一句后评价道不可能成功应该放弃。之后杰克一个人口头表演着爱情传奇故事，奥兹华尔德倒是跟木头一样，只是重复着蕾西不能离开这里。
        “你……还是不能离开这里吗？”简小心地问着。
        “不能呢。”蕾西坐在她对面，还保持着笑容。“就算是离家出走，我最终也是得回来的。毕竟哥哥在这里。”
        “不离家出走，只是出门一趟回来，也不行吗？”
        “我没有兴趣。”蕾西撇过头。
        简看着蕾西那白净的手拨弄着乌黑长发，感觉得出来再聊这个话题蕾西的心情会变得糟糕。
        “是不是早上起得太早了？”简笑着，“需不需要我给你梳头？”
        “啊，好啊。”蕾西走进里头的房间拿了个梳子出来，“简你这几天都没来我还一直等着。今天一大早爬树的时候我刚醒呢。”
        “抱歉家里出了点事耽搁了几天。”简停了停，似乎在犹豫要不要说。
        “什么事？麻烦吗？”
        “嗯……我现在的母亲几天前出了意外，生了重病没能挺过去。”握着木色梳子的手没有停，“所以到昨天为止都在忙她的葬礼。”
        “她死了，你伤心吗？”蕾西问。简从这句话里听出了她的紧张。
        “还是挺伤心的，我一直受她的照顾。”简叹了口气，“不知为何，我去哪儿都会带来不幸，对贝萨流士家族也是。不知道是不是神故意的……”
        “我们的神不会的，它只是个想要玩具的孩子罢了。我这‘罪祸之子’都没这待遇呢。”蕾西严肃地纠正这一点，但简只是以为她在安慰自己。“不用太伤心，人的灵魂在百年之后会回到此处作为新的生命诞生。”
        “我死了……也会吗？”
        “这是世界上正常人的生死轮回。神并不干预此事。”蕾西笑了，“我们不说这些了简。你之前不是说此时你可以恢复简的身份了吗？”
        “我想了，变回简的话……过去那件事说不定会被挖出来，而且跟人解释也太麻烦了，目前保持现状就行。”
        “那件事，格连他不知道。当时我要求那几个说是那个人要把我这‘罪祸之子’卖了才杀的。你不用担心。”蕾西仰起头，有些迟疑地问，“你家里……有人知道吗？”
        “他们都应该只知道我是四年前被母亲捡回来的，其他的即使追查结论应该也是，我那‘父亲’死于意外后亲生母亲病逝吧。”简笑着耸了耸肩。
        “简……你没事吗？”蕾西反而担心了起来。
        “没事没事。我已经摆脱那个阴影了。”简强调着，“蕾西你不要以为是因为那件事我才一直装作‘男"的，真的只是方便而已。”
        “那就好。”蕾西松了口气。
        简知道对方在想什么。那样的过去确实不会希望有其他人知道。只是，眼前这人所知道的也仅仅是“过去”的一小部分。她不会跟蕾西透露太多。蕾西也没有必要知道。
    
        “如果是你的话，陪我去外面看看，我也是愿意的。”杰克离开之时，蕾西站在马车边说。
       「小子你不错嘛。」格连·巴斯卡维尔还是那种看笑话的眼神。杰克看不懂他。
        “好的。蕾西你愿意的话我下次带你去集市上。”杰克的眼睛弯成一条线。相信如此兴奋的自己能让对方对外面的世界也有一丝憧憬。即使蕾西在之前表现得好像对外界毫无兴趣，但杰克明白蕾西内心里并不是那样的。两人在八年前的雪天里相遇的事、杰克在舞会上遇见蕾西的事都证明着这点。
        “可以的吧？”蕾西问着家主。
       「可以啊。我不会担心什么。你也这么大了。」格连和蕾西的对话中夹杂着一股特殊的气味。杰克嗅出了这点，但不明白那是什么。
        “那我等你啊，杰克。”蕾西笑着和杰克道别。
    
        杰克深知蕾西不是“正常人”。比如对于想要外出游玩的蕾西而言，最大的问题不是时间或精力，而是她的“眼睛”，“罪祸之子”的红色的眼睛。
        从这点上看，蕾西是被巴斯卡维尔家保护着的。当然，八年前杀了自己“父亲”的蕾西并不需要武力上的保护，更多的是“家庭”上的心理慰藉。隐藏在阴影里的巴斯卡维尔家里有着不应该活着的“罪祸之子”倒是件正常的事。
        我们两人，活着，都是“奇迹”啊。杰克看着戴着他准备好的彩色玻璃眼镜的蕾西时有了些多余的感触。
        “还行？绿色不太影响？”杰克问着有点不自在的蕾西。
        “颜色还好，这东西之前没戴过……我说杰克你不用这么小心的，上次舞会上我就什么都没伪装也没人说什么。”
        “那是在那些个被你们家选中还要保持姿态的‘贵族’面前，当时当然不会说什么。”
        “现在眼睛颜色都跟你的头发一样了。”蕾西盯着镜子里的自己，“要是再惹出什么事我也没有别的办法，只能先杀了对方。这就是我不想外出的最大的原因……”
        “不会的。有我在呢。”杰克安慰道。为了活下去，他手上早已沾满他人的鲜血了，已经到了再多一些也不太在意的地步。
        其实他从来就不在意这些。
        “好吧。格连的意见是，不要弄出大事要大家收场就好。”
        蕾西的“家人”们有与她相似的能力吧。红袍下的人可能都能用不属于这个世界的“武器”杀人，自己也就只能作为“小白兔”与狼群小心地打交道。杰克想起了那时洒满阴暗街角的鲜血。那是“父亲”的血，也是当时“简”最恨的人的血。而自己也差点死在蕾西的“武器”的手上。
        “要不也把你哥哥叫上？”杰克建议道。
        “不要。说了我要和你、和简出门。”
        “和‘好友’？”
        “很小的时候和哥哥在街市上匆匆逛过。这次一定要开心些，说不定……是最后一次了。”
        “蕾西你想出门可以跟我说，我放下手里的事就行。”
        “谢谢。现在简你能在我身边，真好。”蕾西抱着杰克亲了一口。“哐当”一声从背后响起。一个路过的佣人看到这一幕似乎是吓住了。
        “蕾西你是不是说过什么‘不婚宣言’，为什么每次我装作要跟你交往的样子他们都是一脸不屑，现在则是惊恐？”
        “不要管他们。我只是好奇我哥以为我俩这样会是什么样的反应。”蕾西坏笑着。
    
        “简，我第一次见到你时，莫名觉得很亲切。”蕾西坐在马车上，看着窗外的景色，“总觉得我认识你。当然当你告诉我你名字时，我还是确认那是我第一次见到你。”
        “我一直很好奇你那时为什么会找我说话。我故意选在那个无人的角落等死，却没想到等到了你。”简坐在蕾西的身侧，头撒娇式地搭在她肩上。
        “这个世界还是很美丽的。”蕾西笑着用另一侧的手安慰着简。
        “我不那样了，尤其在找到你之后。”简试图将话题转移到当前的内容。
        “简，你喜欢我吗？”蕾西问了一个关键问题。
        “嗯，喜欢。”简没有任何犹豫地承认了。
        “那种喜欢？”
        “哪种喜欢？”
        “那种男女间的喜欢。”蕾西盯着简，看着她脸变得通红，几次张口却没想好怎么回答。“好了啦我不捉弄你了。我就想看看你害羞的样子。真可爱呢。”蕾西点评道。
        “我觉得……是有的……”简还是不自在地摸着耳环。
        蕾西将她挤到车厢的另一侧，两只紫色的耳环折射着外部的光芒。两人沉默地看着对方，却是蕾西先挪开了视线。
        “简你……很奇怪。”蕾西有意远离了些。
        “我知道……几年不见突然跳出来还说喜欢是很奇怪，还实际上是和你同龄的女性。无论哪种喜欢都很奇怪。”简笑了，“不管怎样，我们还是‘好友’，是吧？”
        “嗯，简是我生命里最好的朋友呢。”
        是好友就行了。简从来没有奢望过更深的关系。可能就是这个态度让蕾西迷惑。简只是明白蕾西不可能那种意义上地喜欢自己。
        过去八年里，她一直都明白。
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算了下给两位的时间，并不太多。能多加点日常就加点日常吧。哎。


End file.
